Turnabout
by reaper with no name
Summary: Alibaba plans revenge on Morgiana for humiliating him.


The time had finally come.

Ever since Morgiana began telling people about that time she walked in on him at Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja had been forced to endure an undeserved reputation as a pervert. If anything, she was the perverted one for barging so suddenly into a man's room without permission in the middle of the night!

Soon, however, he would finally have his revenge, for he now knew her weakness: corn. According to Aladdin, her face twisted into an almost pained expression the first time she tried them. Alibaba intended to exploit that.

The plan was remarkably simple. After a night of partying with Aladdin on the town, Alibaba had apologized to Morgiana for not bringing her along, and promised that he would bring her a present at sundown to make it up to her. Unbeknownst to her, the "present" was actually an assortment of small cakes Alibaba had gotten the servants to prepare; cakes that were secretly full of corn. Alibaba would proudly present the cakes to Morgiana, claiming he had made them himself. She would bite into one, with hilarious results. To make things even sweeter, he would make sure to stare at her with an expectant look on his face as she did so. Knowing how eager she was to please, he figured he could trick her into gritting her teeth and trying to eat them all without giving away her disgust (a no-doubt futile effort that would provide additional amusement).

After that, he would point, laugh, dodge whatever objects she threw at him (he would prepare mental notes of her available weapons as he presented the cakes to her), and then explain to her that this was payback for her making everyone think he was a pervert.

Being tricked into eating something one didn't like probably didn't compare to a lifetime of being labeled as a pervert, but that was all right. He didn't want to hurt her or anything (quite the opposite; he cared for her far more than he was willing to admit), but his bruised ego and sense of justice both demanded some kind of recompense. This seemed like a fair compromise.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the sun began to set, and Alibaba put the last phase of the plan into motion. As he carried the cakes towards Morgiana's room, he couldn't help but hold a devious smile on his face from imagining what was about to transpire. Each step on the hard stone floor only made it wider, until he finally made it to her door.<p>

He stopped only briefly to take a deep breath and steel himself before opening the door.

"Morgiana, I'm here like I promi-Wha!?"

Lying before him on the bed was Morgiana. Without clothing.

Somehow, the event that had started him on this path had played out again; only this time, their positions were reversed.

The cakes splattered into the ceiling as he covered his eyes and rapidly retreated out the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He slammed the door shut behind him and ran, cheeks burning hotter than the flames of his djinn.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunrise before he finally calmed down enough to retire to his room. As he sat down on his bed, he had no doubt that before long Morgiana would tell others of this encounter, and he would come out of it looking even more like a pervert.<p>

He sighed in resignation and let his shoulders slump. The plan probably wouldn't have worked, anyway. With how smart and perceptive she was, she probably would have smelled what was in those cakes and figured it out before eating them, anyway. Heck, she probably could have smelled them when he was at the door. In fact, he was surprised that she hadn't heard his footsteps long before he had reached the door to begin with.

For that matter, why had she been naked in the first place? He had shown up exactly when he had told her he would, after all. And she hadn't screamed when he had entered; or even changed her expression, for that matter. And the chains of her Household Vessel had been connecting her legs to flimsy wooden bedposts. It was almost as though...

His eyes widened as the realization struck.

And how had he reacted to that gorgeous sight?

By covering his eyes, apologizing, and fleeing in terror.

The sun had just risen. By now, she had surely fallen asleep.

"DAMN IT!"


End file.
